pueblo chico infierno grande sabes?
by ESTELLA- 14
Summary: no me convenso mas ni con el sumary ni con el nombre ... crees amar a alguien ... y lo unico que encontras son problemas , escusas.
1. dias de vacaciones

Lectores: este vendría a ser como un 6 guiándome en algunos aspectos de el 5 Ej: el echo de que Harry había estado medio agresivo , que cho se le haya tirado.. la orden del fénix... el cuartel (donde se reúne la orden) Que Harry ve en sueños lo que hace voldemort . etc) el espejo al que se refiere es uno que sirius le regalo a Harry con este se puede comunicar con el obvio que no me voy a fijarme el echo que sirius se, murió.  
  
Bueno saludos  
  
Harry potter y las sombras del pasado  
  
Capitulo 1: días de vacaciones  
  
En una casa de privet drive tumbado sobre la cama se encontraba Harry potter. Hacia unas semanas había vuelto de cursar su 5° año en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Él vivía con sus tíos Y su primo que odiaban la magia. Vivía con ellos desde su segundo año de vida. Por que sus padres avían sido asesinados cuando él era tan solo un bebe. Por el mago más malvado y poderosos de su época.. Lord voldemort. Que había desaparecido durante 13 años tras ser derrotado por Harry potter. Ahora hace dos años él había vuelto y Harry había sido testigo. Pero aunque esto era importante no era en eso en lo que pensaba Harry. Él estaba envuelto en un pensamiento que por su semblante parecía triste. Así pensando se quedo dormido. Al día siguiente lo despertó el grito de su tía petunia, - baja ya a desayunar ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Harry bajo de mala gana se sentó en la mesa . Después de una hora su tío vernon le dijo que sé baya. Ya se acercaba su cumpleaños y Harry estaba contento dado que no hablaba con sus amigos ni con su padrino hace mucho. Unas noches mas tarde aparecieron 8 lechuzas en el marco de su ventana. Harry se levanto con entusiasmo y retiro las cartas de cada lechuza. La primera era de hogwarts informándole de los materiales que deberían usar ese año.entre ellos había una túnica de gala. La segunda era de hagrid:  
  
Querido Harry: Feliz cumpleaños¡¡¡¡¡¡ Espero que los mugges no te estén dando problemas. hagrid junto a la carta había un paquete con tortas de cacao pero tenia experiencia con la cocina de hagrid. Y no los toco. Abrió la segunda que era de la familia weasley y una aparte que era de su amigo ron. Harry leyó la primera:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Feliz cumpleaños ¡¡¡¡ Estuvimos hablando con dumblendore para ver cuando puedes venir a casa. muchos saludos cuídate la familia weasley. Junto a la carta había un paquete con tortas, dulces etc . Luego abrió la de ron. esta le resulto mucho mas interesante  
  
Harry : Feliz cumple¡¡¡¡¡ Espero que estés bien. Aquí estoy en el cuartel de la orden del fénix . solo con giny y mi madre ya siquiera esta el maldito elfo ( hay si me escuchara hermione jajajja). Lo libero sirius. te tenia que decir que acá , estuvo dumblendore y reamus. estuvieron ablando de ti y que te tenían que decir algo. No pude escuchar mas. Te mando muchos saludos ron  
  
la carta de ron le pareció bastante sensata y se alegro mucho la noticia de el elfo. el vio paquete que tenia una cajita del tamaño de una nuez la abrió y con sus alas enrolladas había una esnich. Abrió la siguiente que era de hermione :  
  
Harry : Espero que estés bien Muchas felicidades en tu cumple años Besos hermione Su paquete contenía un gran libro de de defensa contra las artes oscuras . Luego abrió el siguiente. Que para su asombro era nada menos que de reamus lupin.  
  
Querido Harry : Feliz cumpleaños¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ sirius esta acá te manda muchos saludos aunque supongo que te mandara una lechuza Muchos saludos de parte de toda la orden . PD: snape todavía esta un poco enojado por a ver visto en su pensadero pero tengo que confesarte que estuvo preocupado por ti este verano ...no se por que . Te manda saludos también  
  
Encontró una carta sellada y parecía muy antigua enganchada a esta carta a vía una nota de sirius :  
  
Harry esta carta te la escribieron tus padres ( mas james que lily ) antes de morir pretendían dártela cuando puedas razonarla . Me parece que ahora podrás leerla aquí la tienes .... tus padres le dejaron esta carta cuando sospecharon que voldemort iba por ti , y me la dieron. Léela con lentitud y no seas impulsivo.  
  
Harry tenia mucha curiosidad por esa carta pero algo lo detenía ... entonces se propuso a seguir con la siguiente que fue otra sorpresa... era de dumblendore:  
  
Querido Harry: Lamento mucho y haberte ocultado alo tan importante como lo de la profecía . Lo siento muchísimo. Calculo que para estas alturas ya tendrás en tus manos una carta de tus padres te pido que no seas impulsivo y no reacciones mal con algo que puedas leer . Te estimo muchísimo y no quiero que te pongas mal por esta carta, por eso te pido que la leas para el 3/8 .a las 20:00 Para esta fecha te pido que estés en la chimenea de tus tíos que te transportara a mi despacho y podremos hablar de la carta y otros temas . Saludos y feliz cumpleaños¡¡¡¡  
  
Harry quedo boca abierta releyendo la carta una y otra ves . Ala cuarta ves que la leyó . abrió Otra carta esta era de choc chang.  
  
Harry : Lamento mucho de la forma en la que me comporte el año anterior no tendría que haberte presionado así . estaba confundida pero ya tengo las ideas muy claras y se lo que quiero . Realmente Harry tu me gustas y me gustaría tener una relación enserio . No se que opinas ..... me gustaría verte antes de el comienzo de clases . Te quiero mucho Cho PD: lamento a ver hablado mucho de cedric  
  
Harry no sabia si le gustaba tanto cho como había pensado pero ahora como se lo diría?? Respondió las otras cartas , una especialmente larga a ron y hermione pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento el año anterior. Abrió la ultima carta que era de sirius : Harry¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Feliz cumple años ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ De seguro nos vemos pronto me parece que albus me va a colar en hogwarts que tal he??  
  
te mando saludos Sirius. Harry se cago de risa mirando la carta pobre sirius no cambiaba mas.  
  
a la maña siguiente se levanto con un sentimiento de alivio . iba a pasar el ultimo mes de vacaciones lejos de sus tíos . se levanto y fue a desayunar .....- gritaba tío vernon antes que Harry bajara a desayunar. Harry les comento la carta de dumblendore pero al parecer ya lo sabían. Termino de desayunar pensando que quizás dumblendore le habría escrito una carta a sus tíos . Tumbado en su cama ya estaba considerando abrir la carta de sus padres todavía no sabia por que no la había leído cuando la recibió estaban a primero y le quedaban solo 2 días para decidirse a leerla . al parecer dumblendore estaba interesado que la lea antes de ir.... por que?? Tenia miedo de su reacción después de lo del año pasado? . seguía así, en la cama pensando que también debería pedir disculpas a dumblendore no se había portado bien con el ,aunque el le oculto algo tan importante durante 15 años. ya lo había decidido iba leer la carta esa noche queria tener un par de dias para serenarse y no ir muy alterado a el despacho de dumblendore. La noche llego tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sentado en la cama con la carta en a mano y pensando seriamente si lo quería abrir. No resistió mas la intriga, venció al miedo y la abrió retiro el sobre con cuidado y leyó una carta de varios pergaminos.  
  
Querido hijo: lamentaríamos mucho no poder decirte esto en persona , pero tenemos una sospecha de que quizás no podremos hacerlo ,ha sido confirmada por albus dumblendore es el director del colegio hogwarts es un buen hombre y si no estamos , siempre podrás confiar en el. Escribimos esta carta para dar explicaciones que necesitaras cuando seas mayor . En esta carta ,tus padres , te tratamos de decir todo lo referido a nosotros y a ti .. No queremos que sufras al llevare una sorpresa por boca de otro , no se si me entiendes lo que queremos decir. Lo primero que tenemos que decirte es todo lo referidos s nosotros:  
  
Bueno, nos conocimos en hogwarts , al principio tu madre me odiaba , aunque yo no . Ella me acusaba de arrogante , puede ser que a los 15 años allá sido un poco, bueno muy arrogante. Pero por fortuna en 7° deje la arrogancia y empezamos a salir . A los 20 nos casamos y a los 25 te tuvimos a ti . Nosotros éramos aurors del ministerio de la magia . y cobrábamos muy bien .y ahorramos para tu futuro. Luego nos aliamos a un sociedad creada por dumblendore llamada "la orden del fénix" , que peleaba con voldemort.. Cuando apenas tenias 11 meses , estábamos en nuestra casa en el valle de cedric. Cuando llego dumblendore diciéndonos que teníamos que ocultarte al parecer había escuchado una profecía en el Púb. cabeza de cerdo. No nos dio muchos detalles solo dijo que voldemort vendría por ti ... y que era ser matado por voldemort o matarlo. También menciono algo de que te marcaría convirtiéndote en un igual. Nos escondimos a trabes del encantamiento fidelio que consiste en guardar la información en la cabeza de un guardián del secreto. Nuestro guardián del secreto era un amigo mío ,era como mi hermano se llama : sirius back El es un hombre fabuloso nos conocemos desde los 11 años y siempre fue mi compañero de travesuras nos divertíamos mucho con el viejo canuto. Pero no va al caso. El es tu padrino y al igual que dumblendore le puedes pedir lo que sea Pero a ultimo momento decidimos cambiar por idea de sirius,por colagusano , peter.otro amigo... reamus lupin realmente no sabemos ya quien es el.. .. hay mucho mas que saber , te tenemos que decir todo lo que necesitaras. Tu madrina es catalina bagins, es una amiga nuestra( especialmente mía , dice acá tu madre pero no le hagas caso) también puedes confiar en ella. Bueno... tienes una tía se llama violet potter ( no se la nombres a sirius , o atenerte a las consecuencias ). hay algo mas pero ....... Bueno te lo dirá dumblendore y uno de mis amigos , eso es lo que acordamos. como ultima advertencia , cuídate no oigas nada que te digan sin que te lo confirme dumblendore o uno de mis amigos. Te queremos muchísimo Tus padres PD: espero que le des uso a la capa de hacerse invisible y al mapa del meriodador ( si no sabes que es , uno de mis amigos te explicara). A.... otra cosa yo y tu madre somos animagos yo soy un alce y tu madre una lechuza. Si quieres ser animago no esperes a los 17 años sin aviso si? ( hay que no lea esto lily me mataría). La carta no esta muy bien redactada estamos con prisa . esperamos poder verte con por lo menos 11 años.  
  
Harry termino de leer esto atónito... no sabia que decir muchos de los datos ya los sabia .... lo que lo dejo así fue lo seguros que estaban sus padres de que morirían y de lo seguros que estaban que el no. Se quedo ahí sentado como perdido en el mundo sin saber que hacer o decir. Por que todo el mundo le decía que no reaccione mal? Que era lo que tenia que tomar mal?? Después de leer la carta Harry esperaba ansioso el día en el que iría al despacho de dumblendore y sabría eso que sus padres no se animaban a decirle .... que seria ?? El 3/8 se acercaba con una lentitud impresionante. Por fin llego el día estuvo todo el día impaciente esperando a que sean las 20:00. A la tarde se recostó en el jardín a pensar que haría con cho. Justo en ese momento una lechuza rojiza se le acerco y le entrego una carta.....  
  
Querido Harry: Solo contestaba tu carta diciéndote donde nos podríamos hablar Bueno yo voy a quedarme en el calderón choreante el ultimo mes. Cho  
  
Esta carta alarmo mucho a Harry definitivamente ya no le gustaba cho y ahora no sabia que hacer. Le hubiera gustado solo mandarle una lechuza a sirius preguntándole y recibir como respuesta un consejo, un "te pareces a tu padre" y un cuídate. Harry pensó en otra cosa intentando olvidar esa pesadumbre que lo embargaba cada ves que pensaba en su padrino. Así pensando en sus mejores amigos , ron y hermione . en la familia weasley en dumblendore y en reamus lupin. Llegaron las 20:00 Harry se acerco a la llama de la chimenea y se dio cuenta que no tenia polvos flu en ese momento las llamas crepitaron de color verde se metió junto con su baúl se despidió con un gesto de sus tíos y comenzó a girar y girar hasta que aterrizo en el despacho de dumblendore. 


	2. declaraciones

Harry se paro y empezó a sacudirse las cenizas de la ropa . en el despacho estaba parado junto a el dumlendore y reamus lupin .dumblendore lo saludo cordialmente dándole la mano ,lupin parado a lado de albus esperaba .cuando Harry llego frente a el le dio un abraso. - hola Harry. Dumblendore se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó y con una seña le indico a Harry y a lupin que hicieran lo mismo. lupin se sentó al lado de Harry y lo tomo de el hombro. Había un silencio incomodo que dumblendore rompió: bueno Harry supongo que leíste la carta no? Si por supuesto-contesto Harry Y no tienes ninguna pregunta?- dumblendore esperaba que el le preguntara algo Si en realidad si –contesto Harry esperando que dumblendore preguntara que era Si ,Harry- dijo albus Bien, por que me dijeron que no sea impulsivo que espere, en la carta no decía nada que me pueda molestar. No encontraste nada que te molestara?-pregunto albus sorprendido No encontré muchas cosas nuevas....-dijo Harry- solo que mi madre era animaga , que eran aurors y que tengo una tía llamada violet. Lupin lo miro y le apretó el brazo . albus solo miraba atento a la cara de Harry y le pregunto – no escuchaste hablar de violet?? -no ,nunca- dijo Harry con cara de nada -bien te explicare ,cual es el inconveniente- dijo lupin- tu tía estaba un poco confundida.... no sabia lo que significaba . – Harry lo miro con cara de "no entiendo" REAMUS¡¡¡ NO ENGAÑES AL EL CHICO ..YA NO TIENE 11 AÑOS .. VIOLET SABIA PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE ASIA CUANDO SE UNIO A VOLDEMORT- grito albus enfurecido LA IDEA ERA QUE NO SE ENTERE DE ESTA FORMA TAN BRUSCA-repuso lupin enojado también Y DE QUE FORMA SE LO QUERES DECIR?-dijo un poco mas tranquilo. APENAS TIENE 16 AÑOS ALBUS- dijo ya levantándose  
Mientras tanto Harry sentía como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada .albus seguía discutiendo sin notar que lo que le pasaba a Harry. Albus estaba parado y hablaba alto -YO SABIA QUE SE LO TENIAMOS QUE DECIR , NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO EN LA MANERA QUE SE LO DICES- repitió lupin bien por que no opina Harry – dijo albus , mirándolo al igual que lupin bueno ,- dijo Harry con cara de nada bueno que ¿ - dijo lupin si , mi tía es una mortifaga ya me lo dijeron y no estas molesto?- dijo lupin sorprendido y que voy a hacer ¿?aparte nisiquiera la conozco bueno .... – dijo albus bueno si no me quieren decir nada mas me voy a la sala común..... bueno- dijo lupin – la contraseña es "chupetín de sangre" listo – contesto Harry serenamente y se fue. Esa noche no durmió muy bien el cuarto vació y encima eso que le habían dicho .. sabia que se tenia que tranquilizar y no reaccionar como el año pasado.... sabia que hacer como que esta todo bien .... estaba mal . pero finalmente se durmió y al día siguiente bajo a desayunar y estaba lupin y ..... SIRIUS¡¡¡¡¡ Lo miro y salió corriendo a darle un abrazo .... hey Harry como si no me vieras hace un siglo- dijo sirius dándole un abrazo pensé que no te veía hasta septiembre – dijo Harry hey soy tu padrino ..... como no voy a estar acá... desayunamos dale- dijo Harry sentándose guau hace cuanto que no me siento acá – dijo sirius mirando el salón- Harry miro a lupin que se reía sirius tiene lindos recuerdos de los desayunos en hogwarts ... – dijo lupin  
  
por la comida?? – pregunto Harry no ... – dijo sirius que le había cambiado la vos alegre .. pero lupin cambio de tema y Harry ya te dijeron ¿?? Que?- dijo Harry Hoy te vas con los weasley Que copado¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo Harry Se anda a guardar tus cosas-dijo sirius con una sonrisa , Harry salto de prepo y se fue corriendo. Esa tarde a través de el despacho de albus con los polvos flu se fue ala madriguera  
  
Aterrizo en el piso de la cocina de los weasley y ahí estaban en la mesa los 9 weasley y hermione .fue y saludo uno por uno ,entonces se acerco a saludar a una niña .Era muy bonita colorada con el pelo atado en una media cola y mechones que le caían por la cara. Ella lo saludo como si se conocieran y precisamente la conocía era giny. Fue y saludo al resto sin poder sacar los ojos de giny todos lo miraron y se rieron Harry colorado le propuso a Ron y hermione ir a dejar sus cosas. Ron y Harry dormían en el cuarto de ron ,solos dado de que fred y george Vivian en su negocio. Se quedaron ablando un rato cuando bajaron para cenar. En la cena se le comunico a Harry que al día siguiente la señora weasley iría a comprar las cosas para el colegio. Cuando termino la cena se disponía a subir con ron y hermione pero la mama de ron lo detuvo. -Harry querido mañana por la noche tendremos una cena con muggles y pensamos que quizás te gustaría acompañarnos.- dijo la Sra. weasley si por supuesto, me gustaría ir- contesto Harry. Perfecto mañana , si no te importa me acompañarías a comprar ropa muggle ? por supuesto hasta mañana entonces – lo saludo la Sra. weasley. Subió al cuarto muy despacio sin hacer ruido y entro en la habitación de ron .este ya estaba metido en la cama. Harry se cambio y también se acostó de repente ron quebró el silencio. Hablando de quiditch por supuesto ... hablaron hasta tarde y a eso de las 2:00 se quedaron dormidos 


	3. la mentira y la cena de gala

la mentira y la cena de gala  
  
A Harry lo departo la señora weasley bastante temprano por que tenia que acompañarla a comprar , Harry de vistió casi dormido y bajo las escaleras . al pie estaba giny, y su madre- bueno ....vamos. Se acercaron a la repisa de la chimenea y agarraron los polvos flu Giny fue primero, luego el , y por ultimo la Sr. weasley. Salieron al patio de atrás del calderón choreante y la señora weasley les dijo- primero comprare lo del colegio y sacare galeones del banco ustedes vallan si quieren, pero los quiero acá a las 12:00 cuando abran los negocios muggles si?- ellos asintieron . eran apenas las 8:00 de la mañana así que Harry le invito un helado a giny y se sentaron en el pasto a tomarlo mientras hablaban. que te paso ayer cuando me viniste a saludar??- pregunto sonriéndole. solo no pude dejar de notar que estas muy linda- dijo Harry nervioso y con las orejas coloradas. Ha gracias Harry¡-dijo ella emocionada He.. Harry me parecen que te llaman – a la distancia en la puerta de un negocio estaba cho chang ...el fue de regañadientes y la saludo. se sentaron en la vereda y empezaron a hablar respecto a la carta , el momento se acercaba Harry le tenia que decir ahora . Mira cho te pido que me disculpes pero yo no puedo salir con tigo-dijo el esperando el cachetazo Por que no?- Harry miro para todos lados y su vista se poso en giny – por que..... me gusta otra chica-dijo- y estoy de novio con ella –concluyo Harry No te creo – le contesto cho , Harry la miro, se la tenia que sacar de encima ya, pero como? De repente se le ocurrió algo, cruzo la calle hasta donde giny estaba sentada en el pasto la tomo por la cintura y la beso , aunque no fue mas que un pico eso convencería a cho . Ella al ver esto se levanto y le pego una bofetada. Y salió corriendo. Harry se quedo quieto todavía sujetando a giny por la cintura y con su cara muy cerca ala suya , se quedo allí quieto igual que giny ...fue cuestión de 5 segundos que se miraron a los ojos y Harry la soltó delicadamente y balbuceo – lo siento. no... deja – dijo giny sentándose de vuelta en el pasto – que pasa con esa chica ¿? Nada .. el año pasado tuvimos una historia que en realidad no llego a nada ... y a m ya no me gusta .... le dije y no me creyó entonces me levante y le di una prueba. vas a ser lindo como abogado .... pero si seguís así abusaran de ti Harry – rió ginny si tendría que ser mas cuidadoso. Se quedaron hablando y paseando por ahí hasta las 12:00 que se fueron a comprar ... Esa noche llego rapidísimo. Harry Se vistió con su ropa nueva , un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga corta azul, se perfumo se puso efecto mojado en el pelo y salió. a los pies de la escalera estaba giny vestida como una niña muggle... estaba hermosa tenia una mini falda de Jean con una remerita blanca con manga en campana. el pelo suelto y planchado y un leve maquillaje que le resaltaba su cara. Ron estaba muy parecido a el solo que el se puso unos Jean ...hermione no se quedo atrás ella tenia un pantalón pescador con una remerita sin mangas también se había planchado el pelo y lo tenia sujeto en una cola alta . Harry llego al final de las escaleras y le ofreció el brazo a giny para acompañarla hasta el auto. Esta acepto riendo. En la fiesta ,la cena estuvo muy bien cuando se aburrieron de las charlas de los adultos se fueron de ahí. como era en un restaurante con sala de baile Harry y giny se sentaron en un lugar apartado y se reían de cómo ron sacaba a bailar a hermione ... después de esa canción desaparecieron. en la sala sonó una canción lenta y Harry saco a bailar a giny ... estuvieron bailando casi un cuarto de hora cuando se separaron se miraron...... hem ,hem disculpen la interrupción-había llegado percy la agarro del hombro a giny y se la llevo. Harry se rió ,era muy divertido ver a percy de guardabosques....... Cuando giny se pudo safar del ojo controlador de percy se acerco a Harry y se le sentó al lado. los dos miraban como ron y hermione se besaban en un rincón , en ese momento entraron fred y george george lo agarro a ron y le empezó a frotar la cabeza– muy bien ronalsito ¡¡¡¡¡- hermione ya para ese momento estaba mas colorada que un tomate.a harry le sorprendió que fred no se sumara a la joda ... mas aun que mirara a ron y a hermione con recelo Giny lo miro mientras se reía de ron... el giro la cabeza y también la miro, estaban a punto de besarse cuando llegaron fred y george. fred se sentó a lado de Harry y george le dijo a giny que la llamaba la Sr. Weasley. Después de un momento Harry estaba sentado en medio de fred y george que lo miraban, fred rompió el silencio – divirtiéndote Harry?? -estaba antes de que vengan ..pero dejen... ustedes??– pregunto Harry bien ... con la tienda a full¡¡- dijo fred ya vendimos un montón – dijo george si nos vieran lunático , colagusano , canuto y cornamenta – dijo fred en un suspiro soñador con esto se fueron dejando a Harry riendo solo  
  
Llegaron esa noche a la casa agotados. Harry le pregunto a ron de hermione  
  
nada – contesto como nada? – dijo Harry perplejo – yo los vi se estaban besando si ... ahí quedo en un beso – dijo ron no queres nada mas??- dijo Harry en su tono de "déjate de joder " no... sin compromisos – contesto ron y se fue a dormir Pero Harry se quedo despierto pensando si ginny quería quedar en lo mismo. El fin de semana estuvo muy soleado y lupin había prometido que iría ..pero como ya era domingo a la tarde y no había aparecido supusieron de que ya no iba a ir.  
Harry se paso toda la tarde del domingo con los chicos jugando quidith y para la tarde ron y hermione se habían ido a algún lado ... fred y george habían ido a abrir el negocio ... conclusión Harry se quedo solo con giny debajo de un árbol .  
Pero en la cocina pasaba algo que Harry no se percato . Lupin si había cumplido vino con sirius a eso de las 16:00 h. Y veían a Harry y a giny desde la ventana de la cocina mientras comentaban entre ellos , no se parecen a james y a lily? – pregunto lupin a sirius - si, james era un poco mas mujeriego que Harry - se rió sirius Lupin también sonrió mientras miraba a Harry y a giny. pobre james no se podía comprometer con nada ni nadie – río lupin en realidad el no quería compromisos si lo ves así esta bien – dijo sirius si puede ser ...vamos a hablar con Harry? – dijo lupin hay ¡¡¡ lunático no seas caga partusa ( para el que no lo sabe , es fiesta ) partusa??? desde cuando hablas como si tuvieras 15 años ¿?? – pregunto lupin extrañado desde que me pase un verano con fred y george en el cuartel – río sirius – vamos¡¡  
  
A la mañana,giny fue a despertar a ron y a Harry. Ese día trascurrió tranquilo, se la pasaron jugando quidith . llego la noche y vino devuelta giny a avisar que estaba la cena. Cuando bajaron a comer ya estaba todos sentados a la mesa , cada miembro de la familia estaba envuelto en una conversación diferente , fred , george y charly hablaban acaloradamente de quidith . los padres de ron, y bill hablando de el banco en donde trabaja bill. Ron y giny hablaban sobre el nombre de la lechuza de ron. (pig) todos se pararon a hacer un brindis cada uno brindo por algo . casi todos decían lo mismo "que podamos pasar los momentos difíciles que nos esperan" . casi todos...... por que fred y george hicieron de las suyas brindando por según ellos "los felices tortolitos ", ron y hermione y Harry y giny . los cuatro estaban rojos como tomates . esto produjo la risa de toda la familia menos de percy que miraba a Harry y giny con mirada desaprobatoria . La noche termino muy bien , la cena había sido estupenda y fuera del brindis de los gemelos se habían divertido. Esa noche hablaron hasta tarde. pero pronto Harry callo en un sueño intranquilo, estaba caminando por una calle muy concurrida entonces paso reamus lupin caminando por al lado suyo. Una voz fría salió de sus labios y dijo – vos hombre lobo te venís conmigo. Agarraba una varita de su túnica , no era la suya , y susurraba – IMPERIO. Hay se levanto no hizo falta ni que se detuviera a pensarlo , voldemort tenia a reamus. Enseguida corrió a despertar al Sr. weasley . le costo un poco pero un minuto después ya le estaba relatándole su sueño – tiene a reamus –concluyo Harry asustado. Los señores weasley lo miraban - Harry querido quizás solo fue un sueño- dijo la señora weasley. – no¡ yo estaba como en el cuerpo de vold... de el . como esa serpiente que lo ataco- dijo dirigiéndose al Sr. Weasley. Harry quizás es otra trampa del innombrable – relaciono Arturh  
En ese preciso momento entro una lechuza por la ventana abierta . el señor weasley agarro la carta la abrió junto con su mujer ,ambos tenían cara preocupada cuando terminaron de leerla miraron a Harry y le dijeron – no pasa nada Harry ve a buscar a percy , fred , george , bill , charly . diles por favor que bajen hasta aquí. Mientras subía las escaleras para dar el mensaje , se convencía mas de que algo había pasado. Antes de avisarle a percy fue a su habitación busco su capa para ser invisible y su varita , y entro junto con percy con la capa puesta. Los señores weasley ya se habían vestido y cuando entro percy cerro la puerta . paso algo grave.-dijo el señor weasley , todos dijeron "que" el que no debe ser nombrado le quiso sacar información a lupin y le hizo daño – dijo asustada la señora weasley. Que le hizo – pregunto fred con miedo a la respuesta Lo torturo –dijo fríamente arturh – esta grave Necesitan ayuda de nosotros – pregunto charly Si, necesitamos que los tres mas mayores vallan a la mansión de los ridle, ahí están escondidos 5 mortifagos , por lo que escucho lupin, se van a reunir en hogwarts con gente de la orden , e Irán para allá , son ordenes de dumblendore ,-dijo apresuradamente molly- fred y george necesitamos que ronden por los lugares de reunión de magos , las tres escobas , el cabeza de cerdo etc, hay unos mortifagos bastante descuidados que parecen hablar en esos lugares... escuchen todo lo que puedan, para algo servirán ahora sus orejas extensibles.- tras esto los gemelos protestaron – por que ellos pelean con mortifagos y nosotros tenemos que ir a espiar??¡ - es lo que les podemos pedir de acuerdo a su edad – contesto arthur- ahora Harry no puede saber nada de nada , aunque ya sabe lo que paso antes que todos ,pero piensa que no es real- bill y charly miraron desorientados- Harry puede ver en sueños lo que esta haciendo "el"-explico arthur.ellos miraban impresionados Bueno su padre ira con ustedes yo me quedare acá a cuidar a los chicos-dijo molly – vallan ya.... los necesitan ¡- todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Harry ahí parado sin saber que debería hacer. 


	4. de regreso al cuartel cata

de regreso al cuartel. "cata"  
  
No podía creer que le oculten algo así Bueno pero no se iba a quedar ahí , espero que molly se duerma agarro su capa de imbecilidad , su varita , y el espejo que le había regalado sirius. Agarro polvos flu de la chimenea , se metió a dentro y murmuro" grimmauld place". Aterrizo en la cocina del cuartel . se levanto rápidamente se puso la capa por si estaba dumblendore , recorrió el cuartel hasta que encontró a lupin en una habitación , estaba dormido, o desmayado. Harry miro al rededor esa parecía la habitación de sirius cuando iba al colegio. En las paredes había un montón de fotos de sirius con sus amigos riendo. Sirius el día que entro en hogwarts. Etc. Se había acercado a la cama de lupin , realmente parecía grave. Se quedo unos minutos pensando si se quedaría ahí. Nadie parecía estar cuidándolo... una vos atrás interrumpió sus pensamientos HARRY¡¡¡ PUEDO SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ACA¡¡¡¡??????- Harry se dio vuelta despacito para encontrarse cara a cara con albus dumblendore. Heeeeee- balbuceo Harry no sabia que decir. TE HE PREGUNTADO QUE HACES AQUÍ ,HARRY JAMES POTTER¡¡¡¡¡¡ James?- pregunto desorientado Harry SI HARRY TU SEGUNDO NOMBRE ES JAMES , PERO NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA , Y CONTESTAME¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo albus enfurecido. VINE A VER A REAMUS –grito Harry –SI YO NO TEWNGO ESOS SUEÑOS NISIQUIERA ME LO CUENTA¡¡¡¡- continuo Harry . NO TE LO DIJE POR QUE SABIA QUE IBAS A HACER PRECISAMENTE LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO.... – dijo dumblendore mas enojado que nunca.-NO PUEDES ESTAR DE ACA PARA ALLA POR TODOS LADOS , NO PUEDES ESTAR SIEMPRE HACIENDO LO QUE QUIERES¡-dijo dumblendore DEJARE DE HACER ESO CUANDO USTED EMPIECE A DECIRME LAS COSAS, Y NO QUE ME LAS ENTERE POR BOCA DE OTROS.-CONTESTO HARRY NO PUEDO TENERTE VIGILADO EN CASA DE LOS WEASLEY ¡¡ TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ......-  
  
SI, COMO USTED QUIERA , PERO AHORA ME VOY A QUEDAR CON REAMUS¡¡¡- dijo Harry No Harry anda yo estoy bien – lupin se había despertado a mi no me parece que estés bien reamus – contesto Harry no te preocupes Harry ,sirius esta acá–dijo reamus donde ¿?- dijo Harry acá – dijo la vos de sirius que entraba por la puerta ...- que pasa .. para que lo trajiste albus??? – pregunto sirius YO NO LO TRAJE VINO SOLO¡¡¡ A si ¿ se queda acá? – dijo sirius contento – que bien¡ SIRIUS TE TENGO QUE RECORDAR QUE TU AHIJADO ES UN INRESPONSABLE .????..- dijo albus. Bueno albus son los genes ..que le vas a hacer?? – río sirius pero ni a albus ni a lupin le causo gracia Bueno yo me voy – dijo albus.- sirius .. cuídalo Hay albus como no lo voy a cuidar??- río sirius Hayy estas acá para cuidar a reamus y reamus te tiene que cuidar a vos – con esto albus desapareció ajajajá reamus cuidarme a mi por dios¡¡¡ - reamus .. te molesta si bajo con Harry . no ve que ahora me iba a dormir – dijo reamus bostezando buen , vamos Harry? Si... dale – contesto Harry.... Bajaron hasta el hall que le habían puesto unos sillones y se sentaron que le paso ¿?- pregunto Harry apenas se sentó voldemort ... por tu sueño ya te habrás enterado – dijo sirius si....- dijo Harry algo perdido mirando el vació no te preocupes .. estuvo en el hospital ... y aparte yo lo cuido no? – Harry lo miro – por que todo el mundo es terco y quiere pensar que no puedo cuidar nisiquiera de mi mismo.....-dijo sirius exasperado no es que no puedas ...no lo haces del todo bien , sirius – rió Harry ha bueno eso explica muchas cosas – dijo sirius ..Harry se rió por que albus estaba tan enojado con tigo??- dijo sirius ha¡ por que como el no me quería decir nada y yo me entere ... y me vine para acá a ver a reamus y se enojó- dijo Harry levantando los hombros. Y para que estuviste en hogwarts ¿?.- Pregunto sirius yendo a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar . cuando los dos tuvieron bebida se sentaron entonces Harry respondió. Me querían decir que mi tía, violet , es una mortifaga. – dijo haciendo como que no le importaba. Pero sirius se atraganto al solo escuchar el nombre QUE???? - grito Eso – dijo Harry haciendo nuevamente como que no le importaba. Sirius trago y se echo contra el respaldo... Te puedo preguntar algo sirius ¿ Si .. que ¿? Por que mis padres me dijeron que no te nombre a violet??? Por nada ...me dan asco los mortifagos .. por que no vas a dormir – sirius se había levantado – te boy a buscar sabanas . Harry se quedo ahí ...había metido la pata obviamente no le había dado mucha gracia que le nombre a violet... bien Harry bisté el cuarto donde dormiste el año pasado? Ahí tenes echa la cama bueno ... buenas noches – dijo Harry dando la vuelta hey no vas a saludar ¿?- dijo sirius Harry se acerco y le dio un abrazo y se fue ... si definitivamente había metido la pata.  
  
Al día siguiente se levanto tarde fue hasta la cocina y no había nadie .. decido subir hasta el living quizás estrían charlando ... en el camino se cruzo con dumblendore que lo tomo de el hombro y le dijo – que suerte que te despertaste te tengo que presentar a alguien .... se dirigieron hasta el living , en uno de los sillones estaba reamus mirando nerviosamente a sirius ,que juzgando su pelo se acababa de despertar... y a una mujer muy hermosa , tenia el pelo oscuro y largo .. y unos ojos grises y profundos - bien Harry te presento .. –dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la mujer – una antigua socia de la orden : catalina bagins... catalina te presento a Harry james potter.. Harry se quedo duro – mi madrina ?? – pregunto girando la cabeza para ver a sirius Pero sirius no contesto .. miraba para todos lados ... a la izquierda, a la derecha, arriba abajo, menos al frente sirius te pregunte algo y pretendo que me lo contestes – dijo Harry dándose vuelta totalmente ... sirius lo miro y le dijo - si Harry ... ella es tu madrina bueno... ves que sabes hablar ¡¡¡¡¡ no era tan difícil – dijo Harry en risas bueno yo me voy llendo – dijo albus – adiós – y con un ligero movimiento de capa desapareció ... yo me voy a cambiar que en un rato me voy ...- dijo sirius bostezando a donde ¿?- pregunto Harry una micion Harry ... y bagins donde se queda ¿??- pregunto Harry sabes Harry ... ella tampoco es muda pregúntale a ella – dijo sirius riendo – mejor me baño no?? Yo diría- dijo Harry riendo Aaaa no tenia ganas pero si tu lo dices – dijo sirius abandonando la sala Usted donde se queda?? – pregunto Harry dirigiéndose a catalina Harry no me vas a tutear ¿??- Harry la miro confuso Y por que habría de hacerlo??? Es mi "supuesta" madrina y recién la conozco Catalina se quedo muda Harry inclino levemente la cabeza , en muestra de saludo .. – adiós  
  
Entro en la cocina y vio a lupin colocando un huevo revuelto en un plato  
  
gracias reamus no tengo hambre fue mi mejor manera de rajar de ahí ...pero igual ahora te lo comes – dijo con una sonrisa esta bien .. pero no me dejes comiendo solo .... no Harry me quedo acá ... bueno ... bien me vas a explicar ?? que? por que esa tensión entre aquellos dos ¿? Bueno te explico .. pero no me interrumpas no no reamus prosigue bien ... cuando íbamos al colegio ...a sirius le gustaba mucho cata .. se lo termino diciendo en 6° el muy estúpido ... conclusión se pusieron de novios... eran terribles no veías a uno sin el otro ... eran como carne y uña .. para ser exacto la cuestión es que en 7° sirius se mando una cagada que hasta el día de hoy se arrepiente que? bueno ... hace mucho que tu tía le venia arrastrando en ala a sirius .... y se fue de mambo mi tía ¿? No Harry... los dos ... esas cosan se hacen de a dos sabes ¿? Si obvio que sé Bueno la cuestión es que no se hablaron mas por el resto del año pero como cata era amiga de lily y sirius de james, era medio difícil no verse.... después de la escuela se siguieron viendo ... y ni hablar cuando naciste¡¡¡ ellos eran tus padrinos a si que si o si había días que pasaban juntos y solos.. Por ¿? Lily y james estudiaban para eouror ... y te dejaban con cata , ella se había tomado un año de vacaciones .. y sirius se quedaba para ver si le podía hablar pero solo discutían sobre ti Sobre mi? Por que ¿ Los pañales .. la mamadera .. los juguetes que nombre decía primero .. etc Lindas peleas tenían ¡¡¡ Se .. era terrible presenciarlas .. te lo aseguro ¡¡¡¡ pero cata no lo perdono ? no Harry ... cata sufrió mucho ... lo sabíamos .. quienes ¿ los 4 Harry ...james y yo la protegíamos mucho a cata .. cuando lily se empezó a poner celosa .. james aflojo un poco pero yo no tenia algún compromiso que me impidiera hacerlo de quien la protegías ¿? Yo y james la protegíamos de violet – Harry puso una cara de "no entiendo "– Harry ... violet no se quedo ahí ... se pavoneaba cada ves que podía y le echaba en cara a catalina lo que había echo sirius .. eso la hacia mierda¡¡ Y cuando mi papa aflojo y se encargo de mi madre ¿? Quedo en mi proteger a cata .... y no pienses cualquiera... cata era una piva muy fuerte, lo es, lo hacia por que la quería y por que contra alguien que cata no se podía defender era contra violet y sirius De sirius? Sirius tampoco se quedo ahí ... trataba de hablar con cata pero cada vez que lo hacia para cata era peor .., sin intención lo hacia obvio .... Y esa fue la razón de muchas peleas entre remus y yo – Harry se dio vuelta para ver a sirius con el pelo mojado y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura Si .. pero al final ... entendí que no había arreglo - dijo sirius tomando una botella de la mesa ... y no lo hubo ... – continuo reamus .. y .. por que nunca supe que catalina era mi madrina .... por que nunca me vino a ver... ni a halar?? Por que después de la muerte de tus padres yo retome mis estudios en medicina .. dumbldore me había prohibido verte ... ramus estudiaba en el interior ... james había muerto lily tan bien .. a si que me fui al exterior a estudiar como ya dije.. ahora volví para servir a la orden .. y me encuentro nuevamente con personas muy importantes como reamus ..- cata había entrado en la cocina y ahora le dedicaba una sonrisa a lupin.. – con la orden . y te veo por primera ves ... eres un calco de james hasta en la forma de hablar .. pero tienes los ojos de lily ... lamento no a ver estado con vos Harry.... – Harry se le quedo mirando llevaba un vestido muy extraño era como de tul lila con mangas campana hasta el piso .. tenia el pelo suelto ... era muy extraña Ya se que no es el momento .. pero vas a alguna fiesta de disfraces ¿?? – pregunto Harry entre risas .. cata echo una risa ... abrió la boca para contestar pero hablo sirius No Harry... siempre se viste así .. uso uno así .. pero era blanco... la noche que la presente a mis padres... siempre que no usaba túnica usaba esos vestidos o se bestia como muggles gracias por la clase de moda de catalina bagins sirius – dijo Harry entre risas – que memoria ¡¡ y como olvidarlo ? – dijo sirius parado contra el marco de la ventana .. bueno bueno cual hay con el vestido es lindo es cómodo ( supongo ) y me hace acordar a una elfa – dijo reamus sin darle importancia elfa ?? – dijo Harry con los ojos abiertos de los antiguos Harry .. de los altos y hermosos que habitaron , según dicen , la tierra hace muchos años .. – dijo reamus y como eran las elfas ¿? – pregunto Harry bueno .. eran inmortales .. altas hermosas y perfectas usaban vestidos como los de cata .... eso dicen bueno¡¡ todo un honor parecerse a un elfo ¡¡¡ - dijo Harry si .. por eso lo digo – dijo reamus bueno yo me voy a cambiar ya tengo frió ... disculpen – dijo sirius yéndose por la puerta .. yo voy con el – dijo Harry – veré si lo convenzo que me deje acompañarlo no lo creo Harry – dijo lupin con una sonrisa con probar no pierdo nada 


End file.
